


Beware of Geniuses and their Enticing Fingers

by Confused_Em0



Series: Tell me you’re mine and I’ll let you breathe. [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Bucky Barnes' Filthy Mouth, But Would Consent To If They Were Aware, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Hand Jobs, Heed the Warning, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behaviour, Spit Roasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Vivid Sexual Fantasies, Vivid Sexual Fantasies That Third Party is unaware of, fetish for Tony Stark's fingers, finger fetish, possessive behaviour in the want and need of another person, slight exhibitionism?, though NEVER doing anything without their consent, though no one actually sees, to own them, vivid sexual fantasy of:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confused_Em0/pseuds/Confused_Em0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by, </p><p>“He has a fetish for your fingers Tony.”</p><p>Set two months before the events of, ‘Beware of Super Soldiers and their Enticing Laps,’ where Bucky jerks Steve off while the two of them (not so) discreetly watch Tony work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beware of Geniuses and their Enticing Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo… I’m back again XD  
> This time for the Stucky enthusiasts, but not to fret my Tony fans, even though he’s not an active participant, he is most definitely present in VERY vivid fantasies. Once again, some mild feels thrown in.

“Beautiful, isn’t he?”  
  
Steve exhaled a shaky breath as Bucky came up close behind him, leaning along the length of his back; flesh and blood hand snaking around Steve’s waist and sliding just underneath the hem of his shirt to meet bare skin.  
  
The soldiers were both currently outside Tony’s workshop, watching him through the reinforced glass pane to the right of the doorway; the engineer completely oblivious to their presence as he continued to work; music blasting through the speakers as was commonplace when Tony was in his 'creating' mode.  
  
Steve had sought Tony out with the intention of dragging him away to eat with the rest of the team, after having not seen him in over 24 hours, but had stopped short when he found Tony busy at work; nimble fingers sifting through the masses of dismantled electronic gadgets, earlier designs of miniature weapons and handheld explosives used in the field, scrapped and likely being reinvented for better efficiency.    
  
As he was quickly realising was becoming a problem, Steve had been enraptured, unable to look away or move as he continued to watch Tony’s fingers take apart devices, slide in and out of metal, pull, push and prod at wires before seamlessly putting them all back together again to make them reusable and infinitely better.  
  
This was where Bucky found him half an hour later, just off to the side of the door, not completely hidden from sight but presence not so obvious as to immediately be noticed. Bucky’s breath ghosted the side of his neck, his eyes dark with want, studying Tony with a  predatory gaze. “You were gone so long... I almost laughed to myself when I realised what the cause of the delay might be.”  
  
For Bucky to have realised his obsession with Tony - or Tony’s fingers, Steve suddenly had the need to clarify (because an obsession with the man himself was something too much, too soon for him to think on) - was nothing short of mortifying.  
  
Steve seriously had issues.  
  
“I see the way you look at him Stevie.” Bucky bit along the shell of Steve’s ear, pausing to brush his lips against his hair, nuzzling the soft strands. “It’s getting out of hand.” He gave a short breathy laugh. “Pun obviously intended.”  
  
Bucky shifted even closer to Steve. “Those fingers are like magic, I swear. I’ve had firsthand experience” - _and seriously Buck, enough with the dumb puns_ \- “when he worked on my arm. Glorious little things that you'd wish would touch you all over.” The hand on Steve’s stomach dipped under the waistband of his sweatpants, cupping him through the thin material of his boxers.  
  
“Especially along here.” Steve’s breath hitched upon the contact. Bucky’s fingers were smooth - the serum taking care of any injuries without lasting effects, where Tony’s in contrast would likely be rough and callused from years of physical work, making things with his bare hands. Steve wondered if it would catch on his skin if Tony were to drag a hand along his shaft, run it in-between his thighs to play with his balls, before settling on his ass to spread them open, working his fingers in and out of his exposed hole.  
  
His knees buckled from the thought alone - thankfully Bucky’s metal arm had wrapped around his midriff and was currently keeping him mostly upright.  
  
The ex-sergeant continued to palm along the front of his length, laughing when Steve whined at the teasing - “So impatient” - Steve letting out a muffled moan when that hand reached inside his boxers to grip him firmly, flesh on flesh finally meeting.  
  
“God.. look at him,” Bucky breathed against Steve’s hair with eyes still trained intently on Tony; gaze shifting all over the graceful body as if undressing him. “Oblivious to what we’re doing. Wonder what he’d say if he saw how desperate and needy you get just with the thought of him touching you.”  
  
“ _Ahhh Buck_ ,” Steve’s voice was strained as he tried to bite back his moans, equally affected by Bucky’s words as he was with his ministrations to his hardening cock. “Think he’d like what he’d see? You delirious from lust, aching against my hand, wanting to be held down and mounted by him?”  
  
Steve felt heat coil tight low in his belly as desire flooded his system. He didn’t know who he should thank (or break) for Bucky’s wonderfully obscene mouth.  
  
“You’d like that wouldn’t you Stevie? Have those hands all over you. _Inside you_.” The hand on Steve’s cock began to move, achingly slow in the beginning, from base to tip, coming to finger the slit with maddening attention.  
  
Steve felt like screaming from frustration by how much he wanted what Bucky was implying; a dark, licentious part of him, buried under layers of moral righteousness and self preserving dignity, wanted to be _owned_ by Tony, marked and claimed, bruised and wrecked until there was no mistaking who Steve Rogers belonged to.  
  
Steve could do nothing but whimper when he imagined those fingers inside his asshole, working him open, scissoring and unrelenting; Tony leaning above him, cocksure grin in place as he continued to destroy all of Steve’s sensibilities with just his hands.  
  
Or alternatively, a more recent fantasy of his, (one that he fought to keep subdued, away from conscious thought) so pure in its nature, where Tony would press down against the length of Steve’s body, melding himself into Steve, breaths coming short as he buried his face in the soldier’s neck, whispering sweet nothings into his ear.  
  
He would take Steve apart bit by bit, telling him how good Steve was, how beautiful he was, of how much, “ _I love you, honey_ ,” in his dulcet tones, warm like liquid sunshine; an endearment he teasingly called Steve nowadays, not realising the effect that had on the Captain’s state of mind.  
  
That left a strong, longing ache in his heart; so powerful was the sensation that it made Steve feel like he would break down and cry, and he would have, if it were not for Bucky’s persistent grip on him.  
  
Pre-come began to dribble along the head of his cock; Bucky’s fingers smearing it along the length, his fingers picking up pace, pausing momentarily to reach behind his balls to tease his entrance. “Imagine those fingers stretching your pretty little hole Stevie.” Steve dropped his head, though his gaze was still locked on Tony’s frame (not looking away even for a moment), hands coming up to brace himself along the glass in front of him, pushing him further into Bucky’s embrace; the ex-sergeant using this as an opportunity to drag his own clothed erection along Steve’s ass cheeks.  
  
Steve’s breathing was uneven, blood racing like fire through his veins, imagining sandwiched between his two best guys. Both of them taking him together, ripping apart his control and sanity.  
  
Bucky ran his fingers along his rim, never pushing inside without enough lubrication, moving to fondle his balls, before redirecting his attention back to Steve’s cock; tongue darting out to lick the side of Steve’s neck before teeth attached to flesh.  
  
“Bucky _please_ …” Steve wasn’t sure quite what he was so desperately asking for - more pleasure? Greater friction? Release?   

 _Tony_ , his brain supplied unhelpfully. There wasn’t much Steve could do about that, with the object of his desires on the other side of the door, oblivious to Steve’s affections.  
  
“I know, _moye serdtse_ ,” Bucky smiled against his neck - and it did funny things to Steve’s insides every time he heard Bucky speak those words, endearing sentiment only for Steve, eliciting feelings that were inimitable.  “But just think if those beautiful brown eyes shifted only slightly,” Bucky spoke into his ear, voice gruff as he rutted slowly behind Steve, getting friction for his own cock, “He will be met with the sight of us jerking off to watching him work, just _watching him_. He’ll either sock us in the face or beg to be in-between us.”  
  
Bucky reached around Steve to turn the blond’s head in for a kiss, clearly affected by the picture his own words were likely painting. The contact began agonisingly slow; breaths mingling within the barely existent space between them before lips brushed each others in need. Bucky’s metal fingers held Steve’s jaw in place, forcing his mouth open to allow his feverish tongue to slip inside. The kiss quickly turned filthy as they always did with Bucky, with the ex-sergeant breaking contact for the breath of a second before his tongue flicked out to drag along Steve’s lips, wetting and sucking the bottom appendage into his own mouth, making Steve groan.  
  
Steve could feel the corner of Bucky’s mouth tilt up in a self-satisfied smile against his, when he gave a purposeful tug along Steve’s foreskin, making the Captain shiver.  
  
They eventually broke the lewd kiss, turning back to continue watching Tony work; those godly fingers now having a blowtorch between them as he reworked another design. “Think about that though Stevie,” and Steve wasn’t sure how Bucky’s brain was still supplying him words, “For however strong he might be from countless hours of physical work, no matter how powerful his hands may be, he’s still no match for us. Not nearly strong enough. Imagine that, little Tony Stark in-between his two super soldiers.”  
  
Steve felt as though he would lose his mind when his brain immediately supplied an image of what that outcome might look like. Tony clinging onto Steve for dear life while Bucky loosened him up with his hands or his wicked mouth; Tony’s beautiful lips seeking Steve’s out to stop him from crying out.  
  
Or another fantasy where Tony’s mouth was on his cock, his sinful tongue completely undoing him; Bucky taking the engineer from behind. Or where the situation was reversed and Steve was buried to the hilt inside of Tony’s body, his asshole stretched completely open by Steve’s length, desperately crying for more; their names on Tony’s lips repeated like a prayer, _“Please, please please…”_  
  
He imagined Tony riding him, hands tied behind his back, unable to give himself pleasure and completely at Steve’s mercy; Bucky’s metal fingers teasing at his nipples relentlessly.  
  
On the other side of the glass Tony shifted a little, placing down the blow torch he was using before stretching his arms up to move a heavy piece of equipment; his shirt riding up along the process, revealing the tanned skin of his midriff.  
  
The soldiers both simultaneously groaned at the display; Bucky’s breathing faltering at Steve’s side.  
  
“I need a little bit more Stevie.” The sound of a zipper being pulled drew Steve’s attention; Bucky pulling away to undo his pants, before the hard length of his now unclothed cock pressed up behind him. Steve felt metal fingers tug at his sweatpants before pulling them down along his legs, the clothing pooling at his ankles, to leave him bare from the waist down.

Those same fingers reached under his shirt, sliding along his stomach and chest before coming to catch a nipple between them as if right out of his fantasy, while the cock behind him shifted to nestle between his ass cheeks. Steve could only begin to picture the downright adulterated sight they would be presenting.  
  
Bucky breathed out lowly into his ear; his hips beginning to move against Steve’s. “All I can think of now is Stark on his knees in front of you, his hands running up and down your thighs as you face-fuck that pretty, _dirty_ , little mouth of his into submission while I stay behind you just like this.” The ex-sergeant’s voice sounded far gone; tone husky and rasping; breaths catching in his lungs as his cock slid along Steve’s ass; hand pulling Steve in even closer.  
  
The fact that Tony could turn his head the slightest bit and catch them, fanned the flames of heat and lust inside Steve; an immoral part of him _wanting_ Tony to catch them in the act just to see that delicious colour his cheeks would flush any time he was flustered. “Would you like that Stevie?”  
  
Steve was so spaced out, pleasure singing through him that he almost missed the salacious question; his mind drifting in and out of reality and his fantasies. Bucky gave a harsh tug along his leaking length making him cry out; thankful for the first time for how loud Tony’s music was playing. “Well Rogers?”  
  
Steve nodded his head shakily; heat further rising to his face as he let out a broken, _“Yes…”_  
  
“Tell me about it,” Bucky urged from behind him; cock slipping in and out from in-between Steve’s cheeks.  
  
“I… I…” _God_ , the things he would _do_ to Tony if he got even the slightest chance. How did Bucky expect him to put it into words? “I want him… between us, spit- spit roast,” and urgghh just the mental image again was enough to undo him, “Mouth on your cock while I fuck him from behind. That sharp tongue of his reduced to making no other sounds but the moans around the dick in his mouth. And when we’re… when we’re done, we would swap positions and…he… he would just… _take it_.” _Because he’d want it_ , Steve didn’t manage to get out, his mind too far gone to make his mouth form words.  
  
Bucky growled behind him, thrusting a little harder than he had likely meant, sending Steve forward a little; the Captain’s hands sliding a few paces down the glass. Steve shivered at the aggression. Bucky was nothing if not a possessive bastard and the thought of Tony being claimed by the pair of them surely would be undoing any resolve the ex-sergeant might still have had left.

Steve knew that if anybody, let alone Bucky himself, denied the idea that the assassin had very strong feelings for Tony, well beyond the physical, they were completely deluding themselves. It was only a matter of time before Bucky actually gave in and acted upon those feelings. By the looks of things, it wouldn’t take very long, and if Steve was honest with himself, there was nothing he would do to stop that from happening. All it would probably now take would be Tony simply smiling at either of them, let alone flirting back as he had been doing these past couple of weeks, and they would be gone. He only hoped Tony felt at least half of what they felt towards him.  
  
Bucky reached up with his metal hand, pulling at Steve’s hair to bare his neck, sinking his teeth into the delicate flesh, marking Steve once again. “Would he swallow?” The ex-sergeant rasped against the skin; his pulsing cock hitting the back of Steve’s balls with each erratic thrust; the head leaking pre-come and wetting Steve’s barely steady thighs.  
  
And _heavens_ , Steve could imagine it so clearly now - Tony swallowing around him as he came; thin strings of come shooting down his working throat as Steve shook apart from his orgasm above him - Tony not once relenting until he swallowed every last drop, only to pull back with an obscene pop once Steve was done; Steve’s come smeared along his lips, some of it catching at the corner of his chin which Steve would effectively mark into his skin.

His tongue would dart out then to lick the remains on his lips as he would peer up at Steve through his dark lashes.  
  
Steve felt the last of his resolve shatter at that thought, the Captain breathing out a “… _Fuck yes._ Gonna… Gonna mark - mark him… with my come.”  
  
That was it.  
  
That was all it took and Bucky was pulsing behind him; his body going rigid as he sank further into Steve, coming with a drawn out groan, rocking out the last of his orgasm, buried between Steve’s ass cheeks. His come ran along the inside of Steve’s thighs, coating his balls and his cock.

That venereal display of ownership was enough to undo Steve; his blue eyes taking in Tony’s lithe frame, his skilful hands and beautiful, _beautiful_ face before closing shut and then he was orgasming as well, coming all over Bucky’s hand; the sticky substance spurting out and hitting the surface of the glass across him, the rest landing on his chest, with gravity doing its work soon after as the come trailed down his body.  
  
The soldiers remained in the same position for a few moments calming their overheated bodies. Bucky was slumped against Steve’s back, breathing hot puffs of air into his neck; come and sweat sticking their bodies together erotically.  
  
It was some more seconds before Bucky pulled away, with Steve finally turning around to face him; his back to Tony’s workshop.  
  
Steve watched incredulously as Bucky brought the fingers slicked with Steve’s come into his mouth; tongue darting out to lick along the digits before sucking them clean with an eagerness that was damned near sinful, making Steve groan. He slapped away Bucky’s hand when the ex-sergeant reached for his own, likely to give it the same treatment. He did not want another erection so soon, thank- you very much. He was pretty sure they’d stretched their luck given that they hadn’t been seen this entire time. There was no need to tempt the Fates.  
  
Thankfully Bucky had had enough sense in him to bring along a packet of tissues which Steve used to clean the pair up.  
  
When they were done, Steve’s blues eyes flickered back to watch Tony once more, wondering how on earth the engineer hadn’t managed to spot them even once. Surely he hadn’t, for even Tony Stark wasn’t as good an actor as to pretend he hadn’t been witness to a sex scene right outside his door. Tony really did live inside his head, oblivious to all else, for the duration of his creating period.  
  
Steve sighed before he redirected his attention toward Bucky. “I don’t know how much longer I can keep this up Buck… Pretending like I don’t have feelings for him.” He ran a now somewhat clean hand through his sweat-damp blond locks, feeling morose despite having just experienced orgasm.  
  
The soldier couldn’t exactly pinpoint when all these feelings had surfaced, hell he didn’t even know when they actually began, let alone him acknowledging their existence. It really could’ve been any time - perhaps over the last couple of months, or just after the war or even before then, who knew?  
  
The only thing he was sure of was that the fact that he had almost lost Tony, despite having been dead - ha! and wasn’t that just a thought - had been enough to almost drive him to the point of insanity. The war had had that effect on a lot of them, he realised as his eyes took in the entirety of Bucky’s form.  
  
Up until a year ago, things between he, Tony and Bucky, let alone the rest of the team had been rocky at best but given all that had happened between them over the years preceding, it was only understandable.  
  
Now though… now, things couldn’t be better. They were actually friends, all three of them. He could even consider them best friends, and yes that wasn’t a far stretch. Steve couldn’t have hoped for a better outcome.  
  
As incredible as the notion would have been to consider only a few years ago, The Avengers were actually functioning better than they had ever been, and Steve had made a promise to himself a long time ago, that he would forever keep it this way, no matter what it took. He was never giving up on the people he cared about more than anything else in the world.  
  
Bucky had just laughed at him and called him a sap but the fondness in those steel-blue eyes had told Steve otherwise.  
  
Tony though… Tony knew and understood parts of him that nobody else did. He understood about sacrifices and what they meant. He would forsake his own life, something he considered unimportant in the grand scheme of things, selflessly, if it meant saving the good that could be salvaged. It only took a war for them to realise that he and Steve weren’t so different.  
  
Tony had confessed to him what felt like a life time ago, at the brink of desperation and guilt when the engineer had thought Steve wouldn’t hear, that despite every sour word that they had thrown at each other, Steve had always been his hero. Little did Tony know, that Tony himself was now in fact, Steve’s.  
  
“You and me both pal,” Bucky grumbled from next to him, breaking Steve’s reverie, frustration still etched into every part of his body even after what they had just done. “Who is this Tanner woman that he’s been hanging out with?”  
  
_Tanner?_ Steve felt himself frown. “Marissa Tanner?” A shrug was all Steve received in response.  As far as he was aware Dr. Tanner had been a recent addition to S.I.’s R &D department, according to Miss. Potts. He could count the number of times he had personally seen the woman around Tony on one hand; Steve having assumed that the two were only discussing work related things that would help further Tony’s research. He hadn’t thought anything else of it… but given the dark look on Bucky’s face, Steve wasn’t so sure anymore. He felt something heavy settle into the pit of his stomach.  
  
He didn’t have long to ponder this miserable train of thought however when his gaze travelled back through the glass of the doorway; Steve feeling his breath catch when brown eyes finally lifted to meet his dead on.  


**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as something to prompt me to continue writing for this verse as a few people wanted me to write a sequel to Beware of SS (which I can work on if you still want me to!). Don’t know if I should continue? Whaddya think?
> 
> This story is just testing waters tbh, since I'm suuupppeerr wary of continuing with this verse (as it would probably be best if I left the original story as it is), so if this one doesn't get very many responses, it's highly likely I won't write anything else ^^' (only because I'm nervous I'll somehow ruin the original, super sorry about that!) . 
> 
> Also 'moye serdtse' = 'my heart' in Russian <3


End file.
